Ark Kingdom: Magic Released (Bellarke)
by JulietLiving
Summary: Sequel to Ark Kingdom: The Magic Within. Bellamy and Clarke have finally gotten through the veil away from Ark Kingdom. With the help of their friends they survived an attack that came from Ark, but now on the outside they're in even more danger. The people who were floated have come back. They are on the other side of the veil unharmed, but not everything is always as it seems.
1. Prologue

"Grandma! Grandpa! Story time!" Larkin yells in the way that only five year olds can. She looks just like her grandma did when she was little. Her hair is blonde and long. It has been put into pigtails to keep it out of her face and the dirt.

"Is it rainging then?" Clarke asks her granddaughter.

"Yes!" Larkin says as she leaps into her grandpa's outstretched arms.

"And it's natural this time, right?" Bellamy asks the little girl. He has to work hard to not laugh at the memory of when his only granddaughter had thrown a fit because the boys wouldn't let her play tag with them. She had been so mad that she made it hail and shot them at her brother and cousins. It had caused some problems for the crops but it all worked out in the end. It still was a great learning moment. He and Clarke had sat down with her and explained the importance of not abusing powers. When the sky cleared he sent her on her way to go outside again and had promised that the next rainy day he would finish the story.

"Alright, princess will you go get the boys. I know they'll want to hear the story too." He places her feet back on the ground so she can do as he's asked.

"Yes, Papa. Oh, and grandma can you make us some hot chocolate?" Larkin asks while skipping out the door. She knows that her grandma will do it because she's the nest grandma. Her mom, Aurora always tells her that Grandma is so good at being a grandma because of Grandpa. They fell in love fast and it never went away.

"She's just like you." Clarke tells her husband and laughs when he gives her a shocked look.

"She is adorable just like me and smart and attractive and strong and-" His compliments are cut short when his wife kisses him. He knows that she's just doing it to get him to be quiet, but he's okay with that.

"Ew!" Jace, their oldest grandson whines.

"Yeah, gross." Miller says, covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry boys; she's just so beautiful that I can't keep my hands off of her." Bellamy says to the horrified boys.

"Bell…" Clarke says in warning and then looks to her grandchildren. There are six of them so far and she couldn't be happier. "Alright kids, where did we leave off? Do you remember?"

"You and grandpa went into the crack of the veil and found that you had new powers." Jace says.

"Yeah, you could shift through time and space, but only if you were touching."

"No, remember Papa made it to her without touching."

"Once doesn't count."

"Let's not fight. What else happened?" Clarke says to calm the children.

"Well Ark Kingdom wanted to destroy you but Wick and Raven came to save you. They told you what was coming so that you could get away in time."

"Then you couldn't go through the veil because there were bad people waiting for you so you went underground."

"But they knew you were coming and met you there and grandma, you went with them. You were so brave."

"Grandpa you fought with _everyone_ and then went after her alone. You got to her just in time to save her."

"And your dad was there, but you thought he was dead. He shouldn't be there."

"Very good. Now let's continue. Bell do you want to start?" Clarke pats her husband's knee and waits for him to take them back to what happened so long ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bellamy's POV**

**A/N just a head's up to make it easier to read I'm going to bold the parts that are with Bellamy and Clarke in the future and the actual story will be in normal font. **

**"****Alright, so you know what was happening to grandma, but while she was up there before I got to her there were many things that happened down below the ground. I had seen her but I couldn't get to her. We were faced with an entire army of warriors while we were a bunch of kids. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Monty were able to-" Bellamy begins until Jace interrupts.**

**"****They had a plan!" The boy yells. **

**"****Shhh!" Larkin shoves her cousin. **

**"****Larkin, he's just excited." Clarke pats the girl's blonde hair that resembles her own. The girl pouts at her grandma but then nods her head in apology. **

**"****Sorry Jace." She whispers.**

**"****Alright, now where were we? Ah, yes so the Jasper and Monty had a plan. We just had no idea how to put it into action."**

"We need to hurry. I can see her. They're taking her to camp. They're moving fast, though and we're already behind." I say to the small group around me. The rest of the kids are all staying back and not talking.

"You could see her?" Octavia asks, surprised.

"Yes, but our connection is growing weaker. She's getting too far away." I say as another wave of terror and anger wash over me.

"We will get her back." Lincoln slaps his hand on my shoulder. "You will not be without her long."

We head to the sloping wall so that I can open a new passage way. I make steps out of the stone and walk up. I place my hand on the hard surface and will it to open. Just as I do that there is a big quake and I know it wasn't caused by me. I turn around just in time to see an arrow stopped less than an inch away from me. I jump back and smack into the wall. The arrow is just floating there.

"You are not to leave this tunnel. You will all die here together like the rodents that you are!" A man's deep voice booms to surround us in the big cave. I look over and see the bearded man; the one that I killed just days ago. Of course, we were in the future so it will do me no good right now.

"Stay back or I will crush you!" I call back and will two boulders near him to fly up to his head. They gently press against him as a warning.

"Ha! You think a couple puny rocks will stop me?" He laughs as the rocks turn to no more than sand.

"Now, who dies first?" He asks as a whole army descends from above him. They have war paint on them and blood stained swords. Arrows start to fly, but Monty and Jasper jump forward and raise their hands. I watch as the air around us shimmers for a second before the arrows start to bounce off of the air.

"They won't be able to hold this up for long. What's the plan?" Wick says coming up behind me.

"Tell them to hold it as long as they can and when they lose it we'll be ready." I tell Wick, knowing that he is already relaying my message into their minds. Who would have thought having a telepath would be so helpful?

"Jasper says they have 30 minutes, but Monty says it's closer to 15." Wick says as we step down from the stairs I just created.

Raven is at the bottom waiting and she is staring at Wick. I can tell that they're having a silent argument because their eyes keep shifting. Finally Wick sighs and nods his head. And then Raven disappears.

"What just happened? Where did she go?" I ask when I see the pain etched on Wick's face.

"She went over there." He motions with his hand to the army surrounding us.

"What? Why?"

"Because, she can become someone else. See? She looks like the woman that took Clarke. She hopes that she can stop them." He points to the commander from earlier.

"But, they saw her leave. What if she comes back?"

"Exactly, but Raven's stubborn just like Clarke. You can't hold someone who's that strong back. But, you can plan around them to keep them safe and if Raven dies I won't just kill all of those warriors." Wick says before running to Lincoln and Octavia.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wick's POV**

**"****It wasn't exactly like that." Wick says as he walks into the room to see his friends surrounded by their grandchildren. It makes him so happy to see that after everything they went through they finally made it. He might be happy but he can't quite hide the pain of seeing them with all of the little ones. It reminds him of what he lost.**

**"****Uncle Wick!" The kids all hope up shouting and run to hug him. He laughs as he tumbles to the ground with all of them trying to pile on top of him at once.**

**"****Kids." Clarke says in warning with a smile on her face.**

**"****Sorry Uncle Wick." Larkin says as she is the first one to climb off of him. **

**The others join in the apologies and scoot back. Wick, still laughing, wipes the dirt off of him from the children and ruffles their hair in turn until he gets to Larkin and he tugs on her pigtail. **

**"****You never have to be sorry for being excited little one." He says in a soft voice.**

**He gets to his feet and embraces his dearest friends. **

**"****Welcome home, Brother." Bellamy says in his deep voice. He knows that it's hard for Wick to be here, but he also knows that he needs to be surrounded by family. Their grandchildren are as much his as they are his and Clarkes.**

**"****Wick," Clarke kisses his cheek. "It's been too long. I don't think I'll let you leave next time. You can't imagine how horrible it has been to be stuck with this guy." She jokingly points at her husband and feels a bit better when she sees a real smile crack across Wick's face.**

**"****Yes, I do believe that would be a wretched thing. Especially seeing how bad his memory has gotten." Wick takes a seat in the chair that Bellamy pulls towards them with his magic. "Thank you."**

**"****Now, if my memory is so bad why don't you tell the story?" Bellamy claps Wick on the back.**

**"****I think I will." He looks to the kids who are sitting with wide eyes. "Now, your grandpa has been right so far, but what he was going to say next was wrong. You see. He was going to say that I was so worried about Raven that I did something horrible, but in fact something else happened. Even your grandpa doesn't know the truth."**

**Bellamy and Clarke share a surprised look and then lean in like the children on the floor. They are hanging off of his every word.**

I was running to Lincoln and Octavia while talking to Raven.

_"__Ray, how is it going? Are they believing you?"_

_"__Yes. When I say go I need you to be ready to attack." _She responds and I can feel her fear. It's not going as well as she wants me to believe it is.

"_Be safe, my love."_

_"__Love? Wick, when did you get so mushy?" _She says but I can feel how my words make her feel and I'm pleased to know that she feels the same.

"Octavia, Lincoln, I need you to get together as many people as you can that have active powers." I say to the couple. I know that all of us have magic, but only some are actually useful in a fight. "Bring them to the North side and be ready."

"Okay, what's the plan?" Lincoln asks.

"I don't know yet. Just be ready. I will send the command to you when it's time." I say before going to Jasper and Monty.

"That force field is strong, but I can hear your thoughts. It's failing. How long can you hold it still?" I ask point blank.

"We have two minutes tops." Monty admits. I can see the sheen of sweat on both of them and know that this is using all of their energy.

"Okay, when it drops I need you two to run to the boulder and hide behind it. You won't be able to fight."

They nod their heads. I tell Raven that everyone is ready and wait for her command, but before she can give it someone comes up behind her. He stabs her right in the back and falls forward. Before she can hit the ground I am somehow with her and catch her. She is screaming from the pain.

I hear our people rush forward and there are swords hitting flesh and metal. Then there is a blinding light and all of the men against us grab their heads and scream. They fall to their knees and go still. The silence is more terrifying than the cries of pain. Raven slumps forward in my arms and her eyes close.


	4. Chapter 3

**"****What?" Larkin squeals and instantly a wind blows inside the room.**

**"****Calm down Larkin!" Jace yells and pushes his magic at his sister to surround her with a bubble. He got that trick from his grandpa, Jasper. The little girl wipes the tears from her cheeks and whimpers. **

**"****Let her out." Miller says standing up tall. A fire glows on his hands.**

**"****Fine, but she better stop freaking out. If she makes it rain inside again I'll be-" He doesn't have a chance to say what he'll do because of the look that his grandma gives him. **

**"****You all need to sit down. Larkin it's going to be okay. And Jace I don't want to hear you threatening your cousin ever, got it?" She says to the kids. The ones who hadn't said anything even nod their heads.**

**"****Good. Now do you think we can stay calm and let Uncle Wick finish or should we take a break?" Bellamy asks his grandkids.**

**"****We'll be good," They say as one.**

**"****Alright. Sorry about scaring you." Wick says feeling guilty because he knows that with his ability he made it feel that much more intense. "So, Raven was in my arms and she had just passed out. I was terrified. **

"Raven?" I call out knowing already that she won't respond. All I can feel is that she's still breathing, barely. We need Clarke. She could fix her.

"Wick are you alright?" Bellamy says, running up to me. His face drops when he sees Raven bleeding in my arms. "What happened?"

"He stabbed her." I say looking at the man who is lying face down in the mud. I can't feel anything coming off of him or any of their other men for that matter.

"Lay her out. I think I can help her." Bellamy says.

"How? Are you going to shove some rocks into her back?" I ask, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"No. I think I can heal her."

"Clarke?" Is all I can say. They really are sharing their magic.

"Hopefully it works. I've only done it once and she was with me."

We lay Raven down gently. I rip my shirt off and fold it under her face so she isn't lying in the mud like all of the men around us. Bellamy places his hands over her back where the blood is still pumping out. He groans and I see a trace of a blue light emanating from his hands. A sweat breaks out across his brow and I can sense pain coming from him. Then I hear the most beautiful thing. Raven sighs.

"Raven? Baby, are you okay?" I say as I pull her up into my arms again.

"Since when did you start calling me baby?" She teases in a weak voice.

"Since you nearly killed me." I say brushing the hair out of her face so I can see her eyes.

"Next time you want to show off your chest and abs please just take your shirt off; don't wait for me to get stabbed." She mumbles and I know that she's going to be okay.

"Thanks Bell." She reaches past me to squeeze her savior's hand.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. Can I borrow Wick for a minute?" He asks while looking at me. The look he gives me tells me that he's not really asking.

"_Octavia, Lincoln can you come and watch Raven?" _I ask them telepathically. They look over at us and nod their heads while walking towards us.

"_I don't need a babysitter." _Raven says into my mind.

"_I know. But, please just take it easy. You almost died. Please." _I kiss her forehead and she agrees.

"_Fine. But not for long." _

"We've got her." Lincoln takes her from my arms and walks over to a boulder that Bellamy forms into a makeshift bed for Raven.

"Let's go over here." Bellamy points to the wall. When we get there he creates a cone so that we are completely surrounded by rock.

"What did you do to those men?" He blurts as soon as the last rock has shifted into place.

"I didn't do anything."

"Bull."

"No. It was Raven."

"How?"

"She used my magic."

"That's not possible."

"Says the guy who just healed her even though you can control rock not flesh."

"You bonded?"

"We must have."

He gives me a look of surprise but then has the decency to compose himself. "So what did she do?"

"Something that is completely dangerous and should never be done. Those men aren't just dead. She destroyed their souls. She made it so they don't exist anymore. If you were to go to the underworld their souls wouldn't even be there."

"How do you know that?"

"We all have our pasts Bellamy. Now the real question is why are you blocking me. What's really wrong with her?"

"When I was healing her I felt everything in her. I was able to stich everything back together mostly."

"Except what? What couldn't you fix?" I ask as my heart sinks. I can feel his sorrow and self-loathing. He blames himself. He thinks that if only Clarke were here Raven would be okay.

"She can't have children."

"Can't you fix it? Can Clarke?" I ask as my heart starts to race. I know that Raven has heard us because her pain magnifies my own.

"No, it's too late. I did everything I could. I'm sorry." He looks so heartbroken that I have to fight back the tears. Also, Raven's increasing pain doesn't help. The woman I love can never have children. The woman whose dreams I've seen as my own for years has just learned that she will never fulfil them.

"**Is that why you get sad sometimes when you see us?" Miller asks his uncle.**

**"****Yes. But, I'm mostly happy because at least we have you kids."**

**"****You can be my daddy." Larkin says jumping up to sit on his lap. **

**"****Thank you, sweetheart, but I think your daddy would be sad if you left him." He is touched by the little girl's concern. She has always been the closest to his heart.**

**"****I guess so," She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "****_But, I could be your secret daughter."_**

**_"_****_You already are." _****Wick thinks back to her and tugs her pigtails. **


	5. Chapter 4

**"****Okay kids it's time to go to bed." Clarke tells her grandchildren as Wick leaves. Raven is waiting outside for him. The past, especially that particular part, is still too harsh for her. The wounds are still too raw. **

**All of the children argue and say that they aren't tired. They are yawning throughout it. Bellamy wraps his arm around his wife and laughs. He loves this part. Just like when their kids were young. They never wanted to sleep. They just wanted to play and tell stories. They would fight the night so much that even sometimes he and Clarke would wait for them to wear themselves out and then carry them to bed.**

**He is so grateful that their biggest enemy is sleep rather than hunger, magic or men trying to kill them. His children and grandchildren are safe. **

**"****Alright. Let's make a deal." Clarke says and the children go silent instantly. "I will tell you a little more, but not until you are all tucked in."**

**"****Deal!" They shout and rush to get ready for bed. Bellamy snuffs out the fire and candles as they make their way to the playroom where the kids sleep when they visit. **

**"****Grandpa, Uncle Wick, and Aunt Raven didn't have to worry about the grounders then but they had other problems. They were still stuck underground and it was so thick that it was going to take grandpa too long to get to the surface so they had to find another way out." Clarke begins speaking as if she were there with them rather than it being Bellamy.**

Bellamy's POV

"She'll be okay. We need to get to Clarke. They are going to kill her." I say trying to pull Wick out of his pain. "I know you are hurting but I need you. _We _need you right now."

"Sorry. Yes, I know. We need a way out of here and you can't do it." He states and I know that he is going through my mind along with the others around us.

"Get Murphy." He says.

"What? Why?" I am shocked.

"He can get us out of here. He has the strength we need." Wick says in a cryptic voice.

"Fine." I say and turn to where Murphy is standing by himself. "Murphy, get over here! Now!"

"What do you want Bellamy? Missing your precious princess?" He asks in bitter voice but thankfully at least walks over to me.

"I need your help. Wick says that you can get us out of here quick."

"What's it to you?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"It's everything. They're going to kill Clarke. I need to save her." I say and he just raises his eyebrow more. "I need your help. Please."

"Fine. Stop groveling." He waves his hand and I am above ground. I can smell the fresh air and see the beauty of the sun setting.

"How are we here?" I ask completely stunned.

"That's my thing. Of course it's not our real bodies. I just projected us up here. You will seem real though. You are solid and should be able to use your magic still. When you get to Clarke hold her hand and think of me. I'll pull you back and hopefully Clarke will be able to come back too completely. If anything else Raven can bring her. Just make sure you don't die. Good luck." He disappears before my eyes.

I hear rustling up ahead of me and shift so that I can see Clarke. When she notices me she gets a look of fear rather than relief. She's really in danger. I can tell that she doesn't want me to come. She thinks that she'll keep me safe by keeping me away. A sharp pain cuts through my mind as she either blocks me or she is killed. I plead with the spirits for her to be okay.

I use my will and hand to force the earth below me to shoot me forward. I follow the tugging in my heart to where Clarke is. When I get close to the people I see Clarke slung over someone's back.

"Clarke!" I yell after her.

A woman next to her pops out from behind a bush and I just flick my hand. A rock flies at her. She barely stops it with a quick swipe of her sword. I start throwing rocks at her with such speed that her knife is almost invisible from moving to hit them out of the way. She rushes me and nicks my arm with her sword. I prepare myself for the pain, but none hits me. Then I hear Clarke scream and see her clutch her arm. I fight even harder ignoring the blood dripping down my arm.

A rock slams into the woman's foot causing her to curse and hop on the other.

"Enough! We must go before the mountain men get her. We won't be able to fight them right now." Another woman, the one who is clearly in charge, call out and all of her people freeze. A rock that was hovering over the woman's head crashes down on her. I watch her body go limp as she falls forward.

"You will let her go or I will end you." My voice is harsher than I've ever heard it sound.

"You think you can take on all of us?" The leader laughs and spits at me.

"All of you? No." I stomp my foot and a couple of sinkholes appear beneath the people. They fall before they can even scream. "You two? Yes, I can."

There are loud stomping sounds and the crunching of leaves as people run into the clearing where we are.

"Forget them. We will get them next time." The leader tells her giant friend who is still holding Clarke. He drops her to the ground and starts to run.

"Princess!" I start to run to her and she meets me halfway. "I thought you were dead. How could you leave me like that?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let them hurt you. I love you Bell." She touches her lips to mine gently.

"I love you, too Princess." I murmur against her lips. Something hard slams into the back of my head and I'm momentarily stunned. I slump forward and Clarke catches me.

"Clarke?" A man's voice says from behind me.

"Dad?' Clarke asks as I push her behind me. I will not let these men hurt her.

"You finally made it. Where are the others?" The man, who is apparently Clarke's father even though I know he was floated asks and opens his arms to Clarke.

"Some are hiding. Others have been taken." I say harshly. "How are you alive?"

"It's hard to explain. Who are you?" My dad gives me a stern look.

"I'm Clarke's husband, Bellamy." I say knowing that it'll shock him.

"Husband? Your mother has said nothing about a wedding."

"My _mother _has said nothing about anything." Clarke spits at him.

"Bell, take me to our people." She grabs my hand and I think of Murphy.

"With pleasure." I say with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Clarke's POV**

"Bellamy? Clarke?" A voice wafts over me. I try to open my eyes and remember where I am, but my head is throbbing. It's impossible to think when I'm in this much pain. I hear someone groan in my ear.

"Clarke, princess?" Bellamy's voice in my ear is scratchy as if he hasn't spoken in weeks.

"Bell?" I manage to whisper. I pry my eyes open just enough to see him lying next to me. His arms are wrapped around me. "What happened?"

"You two have been gone for two weeks." Octavia makes us both jump.

"_Two weeks?"_ We shout together.

We sit up so fast that a flash of white light shoots across my eyes. I take deep breaths to calm my rushing heart as Bellamy rubs my back slowly.

"It's okay Princess. We'll figure this out." He says gently.

Bellamy helps me to my feet and after we're standing the pain in my head starts to lessen. Bellamy looks as confused as I feel. I take a look around and see that we're in a make shift hut. I've never seen it before but somehow it makes me feel safe. When Octavia rushes forward to hug her brother he holds her so tightly that he lifts her into the air. They spin in a circle before he lets her down.

"I'm so happy to see you too up." Octavia steps away from Bellamy to hug me.

"Where did you go?" She asks after Bellamy makes us instant chairs out of the dirt below us. We all sit down, Bellamy not far from me.

I don't want to say what I remember because it will sound crazy. I glance at Bellamy and see his calculating smile. Where does he think we've been? Does he remember it? Was it real?

_"__Yes. We need to talk, alone." _I recognize Bellamy's voice in my mind.

I give him a slight head nod before looking back to Octavia who seems oblivious to our silent dilemma. I know we should tell her everything but a part of me wants to keep this as something that just belongs to us. A part of me that is stronger than my guilt.

"O, can we have some time alone?" Bellamy asks his sister and flinches when he sees the hurt and anger flash across her face.

"You've been alone for two weeks." She says harshly.

"I know and I'm sorry but we need to talk about something, alone." Bell says in a calming voice. "We're both confused and with you here we can't … we can't face what happened. It won't take long and then we'll let you in here and tell you everything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine. I'll go tell the others that you're awake." She goes to the cloth door to leave.

"Wait. Tell us, where did you find us?" I ask stopping her from leaving just yet.

"You came to us. You've been here the whole time." She answers.

"But you said we've been missing for two weeks." I say as a sinking feeling hits my stomach.

"Your bodies were here. _You _were gone. It was like you left us empty shells of yourselves. Murphy was worried that he caused this. We all blamed him. He is the only one who can do that." She says and looks down.

Murphy! He'll know what this is. Maybe.

"Where is Murphy? We need to speak to him." Bell says clearly thinking the same thing as I am.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean?" I blurt out.

"He left camp. When he couldn't bring you back…" She lets her words trail off.

"What did you do?" Bell's voice is harsh.

"Me? Nothing. The others though? Well he was kicked out. He's always hated you two and when you were gone we all believed that he did this on purpose. He destroyed you. We thought you were dead." She says and at least has the decency to look guilty.

"You exiled the man who helped me save Clark? The one person who might understand what happened?" I shout.

"You don't understand. Both of our leaders were gone. What would you have done? Shack his hand and thank him for his great help? You both know you would have done the same thing if not worse." She glares at us and even though she is wrong I can at least understand her reasoning. Scared people never make good choices. When neither of us speaks O walks out of the hut leaving us alone.

"What is going on, Bell?" I ask and turn into my husband's open arms.

"I don't know Princess, but we are going to find out. First though we need to find Murphy and pray to the spirits that he's still alive." He kisses my forehead and brushes his hand over my hair.


End file.
